<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vampire's Lair (Mihawk x Reader) by ChloeMewMew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856069">The Vampire's Lair (Mihawk x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMewMew/pseuds/ChloeMewMew'>ChloeMewMew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Monsters, Mystery, Secrets, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMewMew/pseuds/ChloeMewMew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea where this is going I wrote this at midnight when it popped into my head. Though this will be a slow burn story and I will try and keep it realistic and fun at the same time. No promises... I can be sadistic in my writing at times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracule Mihawk/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here really?" A tall (h/c) asked reading the will that her Grandfather's lawyer had handed her to read moments ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, really." The tiny bespectacled man responded with an annoyed frown. He reminded you of one of the Gringotts Goblins from the Harry Potter series.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want me to pack up my life and move to Transylva-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kuraigana." He corrected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever, it's in Romania right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lawyer nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay then. You want me to pack up and move my whole life for someone I never even knew existed? For what? An estate that is probably run down and worthless?" You screeched beginning to pace with a wave of your hands as if to shoo the problem away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed Miss (L/N). All possession of the estate must be passed to you. You can sell it all off for all I care. I've done my job now good day." The Lawyer placed his bowler cap on his head and waddled quickly out of your tiny apartment, leaving you alone with your thoughts and the weighted paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had always believed you were an orphan. Your parents died when you were 2 years old and left you with nothing. Not even a photograph. You grew up in a local convent after the police had failed to find any next of kin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whitehall, Maine was your home. It had always been your home. The only one you had ever known. So why now? Where was this supposed Grandfather when you were a little girl all alone with no family to turn to? With no love?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were about to start a job at the paper mill. You had finally found your own place. And was finally free, only to be forced into this mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were snapped out of your thoughts by your phone blasting <em>BOOM by P.O.D</em>, checking your phone you saw it was your on/off again friend and adoptive sister Emily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now's not a good time Em." You groaned answering the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean it's not a good time? Did you forget what today is?!" She screeched through the phone. You hung your head finally remembering her birthday party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"(Y/N)!!" Emily continued. "You better be here tonight! Even James is going to be here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? I thought he was busy tonight." You asked as you walked towards your bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why would you think that? Isn't he your boyfriend? Don't you two talk?" She asked in her annoyingly mocking tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'Why am I even friends with this bitch?' </em>You asked yourself placing the phone on speaker and tossing it on the bed to get changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes we do. And he told me yesterday he couldn't go with me." You huffed pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha! You know what that means right?" She gloated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you're trying to place a wedge between me and James again I swear to God I'm gonna-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh please. James is hot, but I'm with Ricardo remember?" She corrects sounding amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When has that stopped you before?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fair, but not the point. Remember how I told you a couple of months ago how I saw him all over that new girl? What's her name... Janet? Monet?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yea? I told you that was his cousin." You respond pulling a black sleeveless halter on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cousins don't play tonsil hockey, sweetheart." Emily cooed. You could see the eye roll in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And he says that never happened!" You defended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever the Party is starting so get here asap!" She sighed before hanging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pulled on a pair of black suede ankle boots and an ash gray cardigan sweater that fell to the back of your knees. On your way out the door you grabbed your purse and keys before walking out and down the block to Emily's house. The great thing about small towns? You could literally walk everywhere within ten minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you arrived at her house it looked like half the town had shown up. Something not entirely untrue. There were only around 6,000 people currently living in Whitehall. Upon entering the yard you were met with drunks and loud music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving through the crowd trying to find Emily or her roommate Dave, you only found Dave. He was having an argument with his Girlfriend about his Boyfriend. Yep, not getting in the middle of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving towards the house, which was off limits to the party guests. You entered hoping to find Emily in her room still getting ready. When you approached her door you heard muffled sounds on the other side of her door. You figured she was still getting ready so you waltzed into her bedroom like you usually would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except it wasn't Emily on the other side. She wasn't even in the room. It was James you found laying on your friend's bed with his 'cousin' riding him. They hadn't even noticed that you had opened the door. Not until Emily came up behind you and started screaming bloody murder. You froze and stopped listening as it sunk in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You snapped out of it as someone pulled you out of the room and to the kitchen. Looking up you saw that it was the Priest of the Convent where you grew up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"....cheated on her and fucked some slut in my bed you ass!!" You heard Emily screech from down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't cheat! (Y/N) and I were never together!" James shot back. That brought tears to your eyes. Kuma brought you into a hug as you continued to listen to the argument.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?" Dave asked walking in with a black eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell the guests to go home. The party is over." Kuma rumbled as crashing sounds and profanities came from down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave didn't question the big man and went to dismiss the guests. The girl who had just been with James walked into the kitchen as he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Its sick that you would believe your dating your cousin." She drawled as she fixed her green hair with her fingers. You pulled away from the big man and folded your arms to stare her down defiantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Funny, he told me you were his cousin." You growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" She looked like that information was new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yea, he said you were just his cousin and that I had nothing to worry about." You huffed as she started to growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe if you were better in bed he wouldn't have cheated on you then." The greenette snarled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wouldn't know. I'm still retaining my purity slut." You shot back angrily. Kuma placed a calming hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Monet lets go!" James yelled yanking the girl in question out of the house before she could respond. You watched from the kitchen window as he pushed past Dave, knocking him into a refreshment table, before getting on his bike with the tramp and riding off. Emily walked up behind you and held you tight silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of you silently stood there as you cried from the heartbreak and situation in general. Why couldn't something be simple in your life? Kuma had gone outside to assist Dave in cleaning up and removing the few stragglers that remained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now I gotta burn my bed and sheets, Dammit." Emily pouted earning a bemused giggle from you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where will you sleep then?" You asked softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know! But not on that contaminated thing." She sighed as the sadness settled back into the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did I not see it?" You asked as tears began prickling your eyes once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wanted to believe in him, because you loved him." She replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I feel so stupid." You cried turning to her and shared a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not stupid, sweetheart." She cooed rubbing gently into your back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was close to 9pm when you finally stopped crying. Dave had taken the bed and sheets out of the house and to the trash, along with all the broken items that Emily had thrown at James and Monet. He had gone to bed immediately after a shower. Kuma was in the kitchen making hot cocoa for his 'girls' as he called you and Emily. Kuma had to be the most laid back priest you had ever met. The two of you were the only orphans in this town. And Kuma had become Something like an actual Father to you both over the years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't stay here." Emily grimaced as she sat back into the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can stay at mine. My bed is big enough to share." You offered, you really didn't want to be left alone right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You just don't want to be alone." She snorted knowingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You leaned forward planting your face in your hands. "Shut up and just take the offer." You groaned. It had been a long day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yea, I don't think I can even look in my room without that disgusting image showing up in my head." She whined as Kuma came in with two steamy mugs of cocoa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here, the remedy to erase demons and woes." He jested handing the mugs to you both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kuma any way I can convince you to pack up what's left of my room?" Emily pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure thing, but where are you going?" He asked sitting in an armchair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My place." You said as you sipped the warm chocolatey goodness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wish there was more I could do for you girls." He sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've done plenty. Even taught us how to kick ass." Emily reassured the big man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should probably get going soon. It's been a long day. First that creepy Lawyer and then James. I just want to crawl under a rock." You pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What Lawyer?" Kuma asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know! He came by with some paperwork saying I inherited some estate in Romania."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know that's a scam right?" Emily teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up. It was legit." You shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would like to see this 'will' when we get to your place." Kuma sighed getting up and walking down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh shit." Emily winced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep, he's gone into protection mode."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It was 2am when you'd finally moved all of Emily's stuff into your tiny apartment. And  rather then crash into the king sized bed to sleep off the turmoil, the three of you sat in the living room while Kuma read over the thick pile of documents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I do believe these are real." The big man sighed, finally setting the papers down in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who cares? This guy who claimed to be my Grandfather wasn't there for me when I needed him the most. Why the hell should I take his crap? And is it really mine?" You asked confused and slightly angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The choice is yours to accept the estate or rid yourself of the inheritance." Kuma calmly reasons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This gives you a damn good excuse to ditch James and his BS without looking as if your running away." Emily stated pointedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's still running away." You sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's giving yourself some distance from the pain." Kuma corrected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't wanna go! I won't know anyone there!" You got up and began pacing your floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily seemed to get a bright idea because a giant shit-eating grin spread across her face as she started bouncing in her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" You asked cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll just go with you! We can treat it like a vacation! Go out and see the estate, get drunk, meet some guys..... forget all... this." She gestured with her hands trailing at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded in silent agreement. It sounded like a plan at least. And it did sound better than sitting around here and hiding in your bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If that's what you girls want to do I won't stop you, but remember to call me if something happens. I'll fly right out to help." Kuma chuckled as he got up to leave. It was close to 3am now. "Get some rest now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, mom." Emily and you chimed as the big man left the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>{18 hours later}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had both packed a single suitcase and carry on bag. Purses never counted as luggage to the Airlines, which was always a God Send to you. Double checking the both of you had everything you went out to Dave's waiting SUV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So Transylvania? Really? Why not Fiji?" Dave asked loading the luggage into the trunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kuraigana." You corrected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" He asked confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The estate is in Kuraigana." You reiterated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever. It's still Romania. Home of Dracula! Bleh Bleh Blah!" He goofed shutting the back of his Tahoe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up." You giggled turning to get in the SUV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily kept looking at her phone, and the more she checked it, the more distressed she got. Kuma wasn't going to be able to see you off because he had responsibilities at the convent. Though he had made sure to come over and pack a few things into your bags when he thought you weren't looking. He was such a mom sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You okay?" Dave asked as he drove towards the Airport. It was an hour away in the next town over. You looked up to see he hadn't asked you though. Emily looked about ready to chuck her phone out the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm. Fine." She seethed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You quietly took her phone without much resistance. Unlocking the phone you saw what had her so upset. It was a text from some girl named Alice. It was a couple of guys making out on a pool table. It was Ricardo... with Dave... so that was his mystery Boyfriend. Yep they're both dead. This was why you both were friends. You wouldn't betray each other like this. You'd fight but you would never intentionally hurt each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about some music?" You tried to relieve the tension a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave quirked a brow, but shrugged offering his AUX cable. You plugged in your phone and began playing <em>You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi</em>. Emily snorted knowingly as you started singing along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Shot through the heart</em></p>
<p>
  <em>And you're to blame</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Darlin', you give love a bad name</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An angel's smile is what you sell</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You promise me heaven, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>then put me through hell</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chains of love got a hold on me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When passion's a prison, you can't break free</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, there's nowhere to run</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one can save me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The damage is done</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shot through the heart</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And you're to blame</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You give love a bad name (bad name)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I play my part and you play your game</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You give love a bad name (bad name)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You give love, a bad name"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By this point Emily had joined you and Dave was confused up front, but decided to turn up the music seeing you two enjoying yourselves. The music seemed to lessen her anger and numb your heartache. Thank you Bon Jovi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>About 9 hours later of the in flight booze and venting between you and Emily, then another 3 hours getting your bags and passport checked, and then 5 hours of waiting for your rental car. Finally slipping into the ARO 244 Forester after loading all the luggage you began the 6 hour drive to Kuraigana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remind me to rate that custom officer low." Emily groaned making you giggle as you drove by another sign you couldn't read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seriously why did we come here again?" Emily pouted as she played <em>GardenScapes</em> on her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We came to handle my 'Family' inheritance and to avoid the BS back in Whitehall." You reminded her for the umpteenth time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But we've been driving forever." She whined dropping her phone to her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're almost there…. I think?" You reasoned nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's sooo reassuring." Emily snorted sarcastically</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"In 500 feet take the next exit to Grand Line Avenue." The GPS lady blurted over the speakers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See? Almost there." You sighed signaling and pulling off the highway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To where? This looks like the middle of nowhere." Emily grumbled looking out the windshield.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The streets were eerily empty of people. Following the GPS directions through the surprisingly large town, you only saw about 30 or so people out and about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Creepy~</em>." Emily sing-songed earning an eye roll from you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally the GPS announce your arrival at a castle looking building. Driving through the dilapidated gates and up the drive you began making a mental list of what needed fixing, updating or just plain getting rid of. There was a lot of overgrown foliage in the yard and across the driveway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, you pulled in front of a large castle looking mansion that appeared to loom over you. It almost felt like it was threatening you to go away and not be a bother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, its something alright." Emily offered in half-hearted optimism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's go in and see if this place is even livable before we start unloading." You hummed nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily nodded in response as you both tentatively got out of the car and started for the door. Emily decided to kick the door in for the hell of it causing you to facepalm as she imitated Jacky Chan as she entered the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can not be serious?" You snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? I'm a Kung Fu Master just like Chuck Norris." She huffed chopping the air a few times for emphasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? You look more like Jacky Chan from <em>Shanghai Noon.</em>" You tease as she drops her arms and gives you an unamused deadpanned glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever." She waves off as she begins exploring the entry hall. Yep a legit entry hall. Like one you could see in old movies about aristocratic dramas. It made you wonder exactly how big this place truly was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You had spent the better part of the past hour checking for structural integrity before giving the very very <em>very</em> large castle the ok for living. At this point it was getting dark and Emily was complaining about food… again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could swear the woman had 10 stomachs inside that tiny body of her;s the way she ate and never gained any weight. You weren't very hungry so you gave her all the rest of the snacks that the two of you had bought back at the airport. You were surprised she hadn't eaten them all on the way here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Emily ate in the living room where you both agreed to sleep for the time being, not being used to so much space, you went about bringing in the luggage. You had just finished setting the last of the bags in the entry hall when a large hand grabbed your shoulder and jerked you around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's a cute little bird like you doing here?" A tall muscular man with red hair asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I should be the one asking you that." You shot back cautiously. You didn't sense any danger, but it was still disconcerting as most of the man was draped in shadows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah you must be (y/n)!" He stated excitedly moving his hands up in surrender as the lights came on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know my name?" You asked suspiciously. You started eyeing the man nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah well I used to know your Father." He says sheepishly rubbing his neck as another man walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Powers up Shanks…. Oops we were supposed to have the power and water back on before you got here." The burly man mutters unapologetically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At least it's on now!" Shanks quips before turning back to you. "The quiet fella over there is Ben by the way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, I guess. And thanks for the lights and water. Emily might have gone nuclear if she wasn't able to shower." You jested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who?" They asked in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if on cue Emily stormed into the room waving her phone frantically and screeching incoherently. You snickered evilly as you hadn't told her the place wasn't set up for internet yet. Both men stepped away from her warily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is she a banshee?" Ben asked paling a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah, this chick sounds more like a mandrake root doesn't she?" Shanks counters looking even more amused than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Neither, she's human." You snicker out. "Just forgot to tell her she'll be off the grid till I get whatever cable company they have out here to hook us up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Revolution Industries is the only company that offers that modern stuff out here." Ben shrugs as the color returns to his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who the flying FUCK are you two?" Emily states finally calming enough to notice the unexpected company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is Shanks and Ben," You say gesturing between them, "and they just gave us electricity and running water."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily runs up and pounces on Ben hugging him relentlessly and showering him with affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey what about me?" Shanks pouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The only thing you probably did was come out here." She shoots back knowingly making Shanks backtrack in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Emily knows all, just don't think about it too much or you may hurt yourself." You offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's all he ever does. That or drink." Ben hums nervously as Emily still hadn't stopped cuddling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let her smother you or it's going to last longer than you want." You snicker at Ben.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey I know how about we show you around some of the haunts we like." Shanks offers seemingly over Emily's clear snub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can we tomorrow it's late and we just got in from a long ass trip." You request as Emily finally started to loosen her hold on Ben.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothings open during the day." Ben counters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds like <em>City That Does Not Sleep by Federico García Lorca</em>." You note thoughtfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Never heard of it." Shanks states raising a brow as Ben is trying to move away from Emily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"In the sky there is nobody asleep. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody, nobody.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody is asleep.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The creatures of the moon sniff and prowl about their cabins.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The living iguanas will come and bite the men who do not dream,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and the man who rushes out with his spirit broken will meet on the street corner</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the unbelievable alligator quiet beneath the tender protest of the stars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody is asleep on earth. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody, nobody.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody is asleep.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In a graveyard far off there is a corpse</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>who has moaned for three years,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>because of a dry countryside on his knee;</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and that boy they buried this morning cried so much,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>it was necessary to call out the dogs to keep him quiet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Life is not a dream. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Careful! Careful! Careful!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We fall down the stairs in order to eat the moist earth,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>or we climb to the knife edge of the snow with the voices of the dead dahlias.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But forgetfulness does not exist, dreams do not exist;</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>flesh exists. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kisses tie our mouths</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>in a thicket of new veins,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and whoever his pain pains will feel that pain forever,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and whoever is afraid of death will carry it on his shoulders.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One day,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the horses will live in the saloons,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and the enraged ants,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>will throw themselves on the yellow skies that take refuge in the eyes of cows.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another day,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>we will watch the preserved butterflies rise from the dead,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and still walking through a country of gray sponges and silent boats,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>we will watch our ring flash and roses spring from our tongue.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Careful! Be careful! Be careful!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The men who still have marks of the claw and the thunderstorm,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and that boy who cries because he has never heard of the invention of the bridge,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>or that dead man who possesses now only his head and a shoe,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>we must carry them to the wall where the iguanas and the snakes are waiting,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>where the bear's teeth are waiting,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>where the mummified hand of the boy is waiting,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and the hair of the camel stands on end with a violent blue shudder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody is sleeping in the sky. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody, nobody.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody is sleeping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If someone does close his eyes,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a whip, boys, a whip!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let there be a landscape of open eyes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and bitter wounds on fire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one is sleeping in this world. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one, no one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have said it before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one is sleeping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But if someone grows too much moss on his temples during the night,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>open the stage trap doors so he can see in the moonlight,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the lying goblets, and the poison, and the skull of the theaters."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You recite the eerie poem from memory giving a shy shrug when you've finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow that was beautiful." Shanks awes, "you memorised it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She doesn't have to with an eidetic memory." Emily states proudly. "Didn't you read that once back in middle school?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did too." You pout at your friend with a slight blush dusting your cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No I didn't. You're the responsible one between us." She snickers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Someone had to be since you were always getting yourself caught up in trouble." You tease back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Interesting. That must be why the old man left you the place and not Ace." Ben hummed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ace?" You and Emily question at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's Ace?" You ask when neither of the men answer the first time. They share a confused look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your older brother?" Shanks answers timidly as both Emily and your jaws drop at the shocking new information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't know." Ben breathes out with shock of his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could feel tears pricking at your eyes. You had a brother? First a Grandfather and now a brother? Where were they all these years. Emily walked back to the living room silently. You knew if she stuck around she would blow a fuse. The woman had a very short temper, one which very few people could handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tomorrow. I need sleep and time to process." You offered an apologetic smile. They nodded in response seeming to understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After showing them out and locking the door you walked into the living room to find Emily writing in her Journal. You slowly sat down beside her as your tears started falling. You heard the scratch of pen on paper stop after a moment before being pulled into your friend as you wept quietly. This is how you fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning you woke up before the sun, with a killer headache. Emily had moved to the other couch sometime last night after moving the bags into the living room. You sat up and rummaged through your carry-on looking for the bottle of Aleve you had packed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily stirred as you found the bottle and re-zipped the bag up. Grabbing what was left of Emily's Gatorade on the coffee table you downed the pills. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're up early Sugar." She groaned drowsily as she sat up properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So are you." You murmur as you swallow more of the sports drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You okay?" She asks you a little more awake now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know anymore." You answer honestly. "Where was my Grandfather as I grew up? Why didn't I know I had an older brother? And why I now? Why right after that shit with James." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily stayed quiet for a moment as if trying to think of an answer as you sniffled a bit and wiped at the tears absently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"James is a douchebag. Don't dwell on him because he isn't worth it. As for your family, I'm sure they had their reasons. And you can use this as a way to find your true home. Somewhere you belong." She offers wisely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're right." You sighed as the tears slowed. "And maybe now I can get some closure." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the spirit." Emily cheers hopping up and grabbing some clothes from her suitcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Em?" You call as she rifles through her own carry-on for her morning essentials. She hums in response. "You talked to Kuma as I slept didn't you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That obvious?" She giggles. "By the way, I call dibs on Ben! He's uber cute." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, stranger danger!" You tease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If there was any danger you never would have let them stick around so long." She sings as she leaves for the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You smile feeling a little better. You take a few deep breaths before getting up completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'Today will be better. Tomorrow will brighter.</em>' You think as you start your own morning routine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Shanks and Ben had remained silent as the drove back into town. It had become much livelier in town as the sun went down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So Kuma never told her?" Ben asked steering the vehicle onto Sabaody Drive and towards Shakky's Bar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess not. The only reason he wasn't supposed too is if one of <b><em>them</em></b> came snooping about." Shanks sighed slouching in the passenger's seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess it's a good thing they asked for that rain check." Ben mumbled as he parked. "What now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now we relay what we know. And if one of those pricks really are why she doesn't know anything then that might mean trouble." Shanks answered getting out and walking into the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben followed his friend inside where a large group of people waited. A large man, larger than normal human standards, sat dead center of the crowd facing away from the door. He was the only one who didn't turn expectantly to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well?" The large man's voice rumbled through the bar like a seismic wave. Gruff and commanding. Ben stood back and let Shanks handle the situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She doesn't seem to know anything. She didn't even know she had an older brother." Shanks offered in a serious tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"WHAT?!" A young freckled boy said jumping from his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sit down Ace." The large man ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But Pops! (Y/n) should have been told! Why wasn't she told?" Ace shouted angrily as sparks of flame started to spread on his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There must have been special circumstances." Pops sighed finally turning around to face Shanks and Ben. "So the princess is early?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yea and she brought a friend." Ben noted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Human?" Pops hummed as he started stroking his large snow white moustache. The two men nodded in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now what? If she doesn't know won't that cause problems?" A man with long silver hair questioned. He was sitting in a corner at the bar nursing his drink and observing quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's take this one step at a time Rayleigh." Shanks suggested. "She will probably be cleaning the place tomorrow during the daylight. Maybe we can gather what she knows that way?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She is expecting us around sometime tomorrow anyway. Besides I doubt they've done any shopping yet." Ben offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm going then! I wanna meet my sister!" Ace stated with determination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very well." Pops laughed. "Just don't burn down any buildings."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That only happened once." Ace mumbled under a blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It might help if we got them set up with cable and such?" Ben shrugged remembering Emily's melt down about her lack of internet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who needs that modern crap?" Another rather large man, larger than Pops slightly, growled out. He had long messy black hair and horns protruding from his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Emily." Shanks and Ben answered cupping their ears and wincing at the memory of her shrieks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess that's her friend?" Ace asked as they nodded. "Then I'll get Sabo to join us tomorrow." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good now let's drink! To the homecoming of (y/n)!" Pops toasted as the rest followed suit. "And Kaido quit your brooding!" He added at the other giant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Shanks, Ben, Ace and two others walked towards your front door. A blonde who looked to be the same age as Ace, with a scar marring the left side of his face, and an older brunette with his hair styled into a pompadour. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was 7 am and the men weren't even sure if you and Emily were even awake yet. Ace lifted his fist nervously to knock as the door swung open to reveal you and Emily dressed and ready for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um… hey?" You greet the men with a confused wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace appeared to have froze where he stood, so Shanks interjected. "Good morning. We figured you two didn't go to market yesterday so we brought provisions for the day."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh thanks." You smiled looking at the paper bags of food a few of the men were holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And Sabo here is going to set you up with the internet." Ben pointed to the blonde who waved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can set you up with cable too today if you want?" Sabo offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That would be great." Emily cheered hugging the boy before pouncing on Ben again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why me?! He's giving you the damn internet not me!!" Ben shouted stumbling a bit as she clung to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But it was your idea right?" Emily giggled as you hid your face in your hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dammit how could you possibly have known that?" Ben shouted as he got his balance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So may I know who our noble company is this morning?" You jest motioning for them to enter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone files in, Ben with a bit more trouble as Emily won't release him, and close the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well you've met Ben and I." Shanks smiles. "This is Thatch, an awesome cook by the way, as Ben said that's Sabo," he points to the blonde, "and this… this is Ace." He finishes quietly pushing the freckled boy forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your eyes widened in shock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was Ace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What were you supposed to do? What were you supposed to say? Emily cleared her throat as you stared at Ace in awe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about I show Thatch to the kitchen to start on food and the rest of us give them some time to talk." She pushed the rest further in leaving you alone with the freckled boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a good minute after the others had left before Ace spoke. "Hey I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't get to finish his thought as you pulled him into a teary-eyed hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you're here now." You sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you'd yell at me or throw stuff." He mumbled hugging you back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought so too." You answered in earnest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess you have less of a temper than me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no. That's why I keep Emily around." You jested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" He asked pulling back to look at you curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No its a joke silly." You snickered. "Emily has a really short fuse."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh." He averted his eyes pulling back from you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not so bad. She's basically my sister." You reassured him. "She comes with me so I guess you got two sisters now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well if that's the case than you should know you are getting five brothers including me." He grins impishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?!" You look at him mouth agape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yea you met two of them just now." He snickers shoving his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sabo and Thatch." He shrugs. "Oh and then there's Pops. He's our adopted Father."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You were adopted?" You wilt a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yea as were you. By Kuma right?" He quirks a brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh." You didn't know how to respond. You didn't know if Kuma had adopted you or not but it would explain why you and Emily never left him. Shanks burst back in excitedly. Startling the two of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes!" He shouted ignoring the familial heart to heart currently happening. "I did it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did what?" You and Ace ask both snickering at his goofy show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was able to convince Hawkeyes to help out with clean up." He cheered triumphantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How'd you pull that off?" Ace asked stunned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's Hawkeyes?" You asked not following.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"His names Dracule Mihawk, but Shanks likes to call him Hawkeyes for whatever reason." Ace answered as Shanks ignored him and opened the front door to more guests… with more food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"(Y/n)! Welcome to the family! Shishishi" A boy about your height ran in and gave you a giant bear hug. He had raven hair like Ace and was sporting a huge friendly grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't kill her yoi!" A tall man with blonde hair styled into a limp mohawk yelled pulling the boy off your lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wasn't! I was welcoming her to the family!" The boy responded as if it was obvious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry about the boys! Gurarara!" A very large man said as he towered above you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"(Y/n), this is Pops." Ace gestured to the giant before you. "The one who almost broke your back is Luffy, and that's Marco. Luffy and Marco are the other two brothers."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you." You smiled shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's the food I'm hungry." Luffy asked earning a bonk on the head from Marco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In the kitchen." You giggled as he ran off towards the kitchen with Shanks, Marco hot on their heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I feel so bad for Marco right now. He must hate keeping track of Lu." Ace laughed airily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I doubt it." You thought aloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why do you say that?" Pops asked interested in what you would say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" You blank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You just said you doubt it." Ace offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh? Oh. Well because he's a phoenix. It's in their nature to care for others." You shrug slightly confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know that?" Pops kneels down to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can see beings true nature." You shrugged getting nervous. "Kuma always told me to never tell anyone but family."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I suppose you conferred with Kuma recently about Ace." Pops hummed knowingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yea and Ace said you adopted him so I figured…" Pops ruffled your hair reassuringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Breakfast!" You heard Thatch call from the kitchen as Ace sped out leaving you alone with Pops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not scared of me?" You asked Pops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course not." He smiled as someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You gave Pops a grateful smile as you went to open the door. Standing before was the most gorgeous man you had ever seen. He was tall with a solid build that showed slightly through his loose white tunic and tight fitting jeans. His midnight black hair was slicked back and his facial hair was cut to outline his features. His golden eyes bore into your own (e/c) gems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well if it isn't Dracule Mihawk! What brings you out into the daylight?" Pops smiled politely at Mihawk's stoic demeanor. His question brought you back from wonderland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shanks asked him to come help out." You rushed out trying to hide your embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed." Mihawk agreed not moving through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh right, sorry. Please come in." You move out of the way so he can enter. Mihawk's poker face shifted slightly as a flash of curiosity flashed across his golden gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you didn't know anything?" Mihawk asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't know I had family." You corrected. "Everything else I know plenty about."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well then, let's eat and get to cleaning!" Pops ordered pushing you both towards the smell of food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Over breakfast you learned more about your new family, as well as more about their friends. Thatch was a normal human being and the eldest brother. He was taken in by Edward Newgate, who you were introduced to as Pops, when he was eight after his parents were strung up on false charges for witchcraft by the Church. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thatch mostly ran a cooking school in town for the local kids. He was five years older than you making him twenty-four this year. Marco was the second eldest and had been adopted by Pops around the same time as Thatch. His past was left in the dark and you decided not to press because it seemed to pain the poor guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco was a local artist and also taught at the local High School. He was the same age as Thatch take a couple of months. Sabo and Ace were both a year older than you, at twenty. Ace was on most of the local sports teams, whereas Sabo worked part-time at Revolution Industries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace was adopted by Pops after your parents died and Sabo was removed from his abusive parents. Both boys had accidentally eaten berries from the fairy realm and turned themselves into fairy hybrids. Oberon had been pissed after his 'special' project had been ruined by the boys, so he cursed them with the inability to swim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy was the youngest of the boys, at age fifteen and a freshman in High School, and he seemed to be really good friends with Shanks. They were both half demons. Rare today as their kind had been almost hunted to extinction. Luffy  had been adopted as his father couldn't give him the attention he needed and his Grandfather was a member of the Church, indicating that they were the human side of the raven's heritage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shanks and Ben were some of Pops employees, they never specified what they did exactly. Shanks was a giant child constantly poking fun at Luffy. Emily kept flirting with Ben, you even learned Ben's last name, Beckman. You had to admit 'Emily Beckman' had a nice ring to it. And you were going to use it to tease your friend mercilessly later. Especially since Ben turned out to be a succubus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mihawk had remained silent and barely ate anything during the rowdy morning meal. He seemed to draw your attention the most. You knew he was a vampire so his lack of appetite didn't surprise you. Most vampires ate very little and the whole suck your blood thing? Totally false. The only time a vampire consumes blood is when they take a mate or their life is in danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunlight doesn't burn them to ash, and they DO NOT sparkle in the sun. Their eyes are sensitive to light so they prefer darkness to daylight. And they all had life spans. They all lived and died like everyone else. Sure you knew that their kind were real, but this was the first time you had met any other species besides humans. You found it all intriguing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily had come to the convent after her family had been killed by a rogue pack of werewolves. Pops assured you and her that there was no threat from anyone in Kuraigana. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast Thatch and Pops cleaned up the mess in the kitchen ushering everyone else out to start on other tasks. Sabo went to work on installing everything from Cable to Internet throughout the large castle mansion. Shanks and Luffy ran off to explore the overgrown yard, Ben and Emily following to at least try to tame it and reduce the damages. Leaving you with Ace, Marco and Mihawk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So where do we start?" Ace asked stretching his arms out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Top to bottom? I also need to check the roof tiles." You hum tapping your chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll check the roof tiles yoi." Marco offers walking towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you." You called after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The attic should be cleared up and aired out." Mihawk suggested walking towards the grand staircase. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey what do you think we'll find up there?" Ace asked excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cobwebs and a mountain of dust." You and Mihawk deadpanned sarcastically. You glance at each other and smile slightly amused as you continue up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! I'm serious! What if there's a family treasure up there?" He continues ignoring your realism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ace that's just wishful thinking." You shake your head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I bet there's a lot of cool old stuff!" Ace cheers running up another flight of stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I doubt it." You sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There could be a treasure. It may not be gold or jewels, but it may still be a treasure to you." Mihawk hums as you finally reach the attic. You had to admire the man's intelligence. He just seemed to draw you in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the attic was a large room that covered the expanse of the whole castle. There was a lot of old crates and trunks from what looked like several centuries worth of memories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dammit didn't this family ever hear of spring cleaning?" You huffed marching over to the large glass windows that lead to a balcony that faced the backyard. You pushed open the grungy stained glass doors before turning back around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need to sort what we keep, what we sell, and what to throw away." You stated marching back picking up a box and opening it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three hours later and you finally have everything sorted. About half of everything up in the attic was unsalvageable so it was just taken out to a dump truck one of Luffy's friends brought over. His name was Franky and he was a Mountain Dwarf. After the dusting and mopping everyone met down in the kitchen for Lunch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luffy decided it was a good idea to invite all of his friends over to help clean up since the place was to large. So while you waited for the rest of your guests you went to check your phone. You found you had 5 missed calls and a dozen text messages, all of which were from James. You were about to delete them all without looking at them, but your phone started ringing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was calling again, without thinking you answered. "Hello?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Finally!" James sounded annoyed on the other end. "Do you know how long I've been trying to reach you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should I care?" You deadpanned angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course! Your <em><b>my</b></em> girl! You answer when I call." He snarled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No I'm not." You attempted to stay calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes you are. I own you." He shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your phone was taken from you before you could answer. You turned to see Ace angrily gripping the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who is this? And how dare you talk to my sister like that?" Ace demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who am I? Who the fuck are you?!" You heard James shout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Ace. (Y/n)'s brother and not the only one either so watch how you talk to her got it?" Ace shouted. Pops came in to see what the trouble was, taking the phone from Ace and pulling you into a hug. You were surprised no one else came to investigate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"(Y/n) doesn't have any family you lying piece of shit." James snarled unaware of the change in listener.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I suggest you never contact my little girl again mongrel. Otherwise I can't promise your safety." Pops rumbled before hanging up and tossing the phone to the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who was that?" Ace demanded. You responded by crying into Pops chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ace go for a walk. Take the others with you and start on the yard or something." Pops softly suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace nodded but didn't seem to like it much as he left you alone with Pops. When you had finally calmed down Pops pulled you back to look at you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now why don't you tell me what has you so upset?" Pops asked knowingly, Kuma had filled him in for the most part earlier this morning when he'd called after breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded feeling safe enough to share with this gentle giant of a man. It felt like you had a real dad. Kuma was there and always supportive to you, but he was never went full on dad. You realized now that he was more like a cool uncle to you. So you shared everything that happened with James at the party and what he did. Pops didn't flinch or reproach you for it like you thought he might.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry you had to go through that. The pup isn't worth these tears though child." Pops rumbled pulling you into another hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay." You sighed returning the hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feel a little better?" He asked ruffling your hair making you giggle and nod. "Good then let's have Sabo block the pup from your phone." He said moving away and grabbing your phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey why do you keep calling James a pup?" You asked as he made for the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because the brat turned and joined a rogue pack of wolves." He sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know?" You asked more confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just smiled as he left. Your new brothers and Emily shortly filed in worriedly after the big man had left. They must not have gone far. Sabo was already working on blocking James from your phone as Ace kept demanding to know what happened as Luffy and Emily just hugged you. Thatch and Marco kept trying to shush him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You guessed Emily had filled them in on who James was and what he'd done from the way they were all acting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ace I'm okay now. I promise." You offer a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But-" Ace started but was cut off by Emily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't think she or I plan on going back to Whitehall, Maine anytime soon." She smiled hugging a little tighter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's right Ace. I just found you. I just found all of you. James is behind me. My future is here, I feel it." You reassured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Group hug!" Luffy shouted pulling the rest of the boys into the hug. You could feel yourself healing already. Family. It was a blessing and a curse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>An awkward cough brought your little group back from your cuddle fest. Looking up you blushed seeing a giddy looking Shanks and an uncomfortable Mihawk standing in the doorway, staring at your family moment.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" Ace asked sounding peeved.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right sorry! Your old man said he wanted you boys out in the yard working." Shanks stated waving off Ace's annoyance. "And I thought it would be a good idea to throw (y/n) a house warming barbeque." </p><p> </p><p>"If were throwing a party we need lots of food and alcohol." Thatch sighed palming his face.</p><p> </p><p>"How many people are here yoi?" Marco snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"The usual." Mihawk sighed pointedly looking from Shanks to Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait... what?" Emily quirked a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the usual?" You asked trying to calm your blush. The last party had been a disaster. </p><p> </p><p>"Every major player in town." Mihawk grumbled as he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>As you finished cleaning your new home you also got to meet all the interesting people who were friends with your brothers. </p><p> </p><p>There was:</p><p> </p><p>Franky the Mountain Dwarf, </p><p>Robin a Rakshasa, </p><p>Zoro a Kitsune, </p><p>Sanji a Werewolf, </p><p>Nami a Siren, </p><p>Ussop a Banshee, </p><p>Chopper a Chupacabra, </p><p>Brook a living skeleton, </p><p>Law a Necromancer, </p><p>Penguin and Sachi were shape-shifters, </p><p>Eustass Kid a Lamia, </p><p>Killer a normal human,</p><p>Drake a Vetela,</p><p>Katakuri a half-giant,</p><p>And Katakuri's half sister Pudding a three-eyed cyclops.</p><p> </p><p>This was the group that came to help clean up and make livable your new home. Without them you might have spent the better part of a year cleaning up the estate, but by sundown they had helped make the building and grounds feel like new. </p><p> </p><p>Thatch and Sanji had started cooking and grilling while the rest of you set up for the homecoming barbecue. You decided to take a breather by going for a walk around the grounds. </p><p> </p><p>It was still a lot to take in. Ace and his adoptive family gave you a lot to think about. Sure you were still pissed that they never came for you. But you were also really happy that they were here now. </p><p> </p><p>But could you stay? You still had a life back in Whitehall. Not that you were eager to go back. You felt safe here. But you still felt as if you were running away.</p><p> </p><p>Without realizing where you were going you walked straight into someone.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." You quickly apologized looking up to find a pair of glowing golden orbs. Mihawk smiled slightly bemused by your lack of focus.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem to be troubled." He hummed quietly offering his arm. </p><p> </p><p>You looped your arm with his shyly as you sighed. "That obvious?"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed." He hummed walking with you through the shadowy gardens.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just worried about what happens next. I can't just run from the trouble with my ex. And.... Other stuff... I don't even know." </p><p> </p><p>"You should follow your heart. Your heart will lead you to where you need to be."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You sound like you speak from experience."</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly it's something Shanks badgered me about some time ago." He smiled drily.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's good advice. Thanks." You giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we rejoin the party?" Mihawk suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's." You agreed as a large grin spread across your face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A/N.~Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>For those of you who don't know what   monsters/mystical creatures/etc were in the last chapter here is an explanation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>So first I said Franky was a Mountain Dwarf, right? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Dwarves in general are usually thought of as short with equally short tempers. However this was a veiw placed by popular culture. Similar to myth that pirates have parrots. Not that they can't it's just historically inaccurate. Dwarves are the same. The first incarnations of Dwarves were average human sized earth fairies who were known for their craftsmanship. And if you don't like my version of a dwarf too bad. It's a mythical creature and this is my artistic veiw of a dwarf. This is the only type of creature I'm really going to mess around with and only because I feel like it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Next is Nico Robin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I said she was a Rakshasa, this is a Hindu Nightmare demon that can take human form. The are very intelligent and extremely dangerous. I felt this fit Nico well.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Roroanoa Zoro</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I made him a Kitsune. Specifically one from Japanese folklore. These creatures are also called Nine Tailed Foxes. It is commonly believed that Kitsune are tricksters and thieves wereas in Japanese folklore the are revered as guardians and loyal to a fault. I felt the Japanese Kitsune fit mosshead pretty well.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sanji Vinsmoke</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>For curly brow I made him a standard werewolf. However as there are so many types of werewolves with so many different rules or aspects I'm going to be creating his creature details as I go.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Nami</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I claimed Nami to be a Siren because of her beauty and ability to get what she wants. A Siren is the same way they are usually veiwed as beautiful beings with lovely voices that captivate men.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ussop</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>I made Ussop a Banshee only because I felt it fit him the best. This one was only my opinion but still. Banshees are solitary creatures whose cries signify death.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Chopper the Chupacabra</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A chupacabra is literally translated as "goat sucker". This is an odd creature that hosts more mystery than answers and is wildly varient in description. I felt it was something that could fit Chopper.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Brook is Brook</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I just left Brook alone. He's already an awesome mystical being.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Surgeon of Death</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Law is a Necromancer because I believe it fits his personality. A Necromancer is a type of dark mage that raises and controls the dead. Defying death.... Yep that's our Heart Capitan alright.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Penguin and Shachi</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Shape-shifters.... Yeah this one is self explanatory. Only when I say it it means they can shape-shift into anything.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Euatass Kid</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I made him a Lamia. They are violent snake like creatures who feast on blood. They don't necessarily need it but it's more like a drug addiction. It kinda fits Capitan Kid's violent demeanor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>X Drake</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A Vetela is a type of Hindu Vampire that can possess people or corpses. I don't know why I just felt like this would be interesting.<br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pudding</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Exactly as it sounds. A Three-eyed cyclops. Not necessarily large creatures however they usually trade there original two eyes for a third all seeing eye. Some are naturally born with all three.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>All those Giants</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone with extreme height I made simple an easy. Unlike exaggeration though Giants only tend to be 8-9 feet tall maybe 10 feet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Shanks and Luffy</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Making them half demons gives me leeway to build up the Core mythology of this world. Everyone should already know what a demon is so not going to spend time on it anymore.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ace and Sabo</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I made up something to fit the powers of the flame flame fruit as well as their personalities. Sorry no spoilers for this one.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Marco</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>About the only thing I can find on a phoenix is that they burn up and are reborn from their own ashes so I'm going to add more of my own specifics.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Dracule Mihawk</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Just like his namesake I made him a Vampire. The classic kind..... Like watch any old 1960s Vampire movie for Vampire lore. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Mihawk escorted you out of the garden maze. You found your yard filled with too many people to count. There was another couple of giants talking and drinking with Pops. A huge crowd surrounded Luffy and a Pinkette having an eating contest. Marco trying to keep them both from choking as they inhaled the food. Thatch and Sanji appeared to have gained assistance in food prep from some of the guests.</p><p> </p><p>Ace appeared seemingly from nowhere out of the crowd pulling you from Mihawk's arm. "You gotta come meet everyone!" He shouted as you threw an apologetic glance back at Your previous escort. He didn't seem to mind as he offered a reassuring smirk making his own way to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Ace spent the better part of the evening introducing you to people. You had found Emily somewhere around midnight buzzed and flirting with Ben. You felt sorry he had to endure it considering how fickle that girl could be over guys.</p><p> </p><p>You had met so many new people in the past 24 hours, and yet, you felt like you had known these people your entire life. This was home. The one you had always dreamed about. And the one you thought you were building back in Whitehall. </p><p> </p><p>'....Follow your heart. Your heart will lead you to where you need to be.' Mihawk's words began playing again and again in your mind. Was this where you should be? Was this where your heart wanted to be? </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Are you even listening?" A gruff voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>You looked towards the voice to find a drunk man you had been introduced to as Foxy, swaying and pointedly trying to start a fight with one of Ace's friend's named Haruka. </p><p> </p><p>"Yea I heard. You want more booze, but your already drunk as a Skunk. Go home Foxy." The younger male advised.</p><p> </p><p>You were about to get up and stop a fight from happening, however Ace tugged you back. You looked at him confused before noticing Pops getting up.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for coming to the Welcome Home Party. I hope you all have a safe journey home." Pops spoke in waves over the large group. You were surprised at how many began cleaning up and leaving. You figured Pops had quite a bit of influence in this town to be able to get such an obedient response from so many people buzzed. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around you found Luffy seeing his friends off with Mihawk keeping an eye on the ball of energy. Sabo was helping Thatch clean up with Marco and Shanks. Emily was passed out in Ben's lap. And Pops was seeing his drinking buddies off.</p><p> </p><p>"So what now?" You asked Ace nervously. "It's only 2am. Isn't night day here, or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well yea but you and Emily aren't used to that yet." Ace replied pointing towards Emily and her victim for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>"Yea guess you're right." You giggle looking over just in time to see Emily try to crawl into Ben's jacket. "I probably should have warned him about her sleeping habits."</p><p> </p><p>"Who Ben?" Ace asked with a mischievous smile. You nodded making his smile grow.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm actually surprised how quickly people cleaned up their messes and cleared out honestly." You wondered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"Pops Kinda owns like everything in the county so its sorta natural don't you think?" Ace retorted bemusedly as He watched a disgruntled Mihawk try and pry Luffy and Shanks off of himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously what are those boys doing?" You asked as the ridiculous scene unfolded. Ace laughed further as Sabo some how got dragged into the entanglement. </p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't we go help them?" You asked trying to keep from laughing too hard as Ace started recording it on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately you didn't get a response as the four men fell into one of the fountains you had uncovered during clean-up. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"You are not allowed anywhere else inside until you four shower." You snorted as you helped a peeved vampire from the sludge filled water.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I swallowed a frog." Shanks burped out as he sat up. Ace took a memorable picture of him covered in mud and algae, complete with a lily pad hat. Luffy sat laughing as he squished the green goop between his fingers like a child.</p><p> </p><p>You reached to assist Sabo next as Ace continued compiling blackmail material. Sabo took your hand gratefully as Shanks made disgusted noises pulling his own self from the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Ace get off your phone! I need you to get Luffy cleaned up." You huffed smacking at his phone. </p><p> </p><p>"He's a big boy, he can bathe himself." Ace argued. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you trust Luffy to clean up and not destroy the bath?" You asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Its a bath?" Ace deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>"With $1800 moldings." Sabo commented darkly.</p><p> </p><p>"Gurararara!" Pops chortled out. He had apparently been holding in his laughter alongside Marco and Thatch. You cracked a smile too as this was sort of funny.</p><p> </p><p>"You can also pull him away from that yea?" You snickered pushing Sabo and Shanks toward the house with Mihawk trailing behind. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>You had found some spare clothes for the guys in one of the many rooms and put them in different bathrooms to clean up. Ace got stuck having a bubble fight with Luffy. Goofballs.</p><p> </p><p>When you came back downstairs you noticed Emily and Ben asleep on the couch. He was nuzzling her hair in his sleep which was cute. Thatch sat in one of the armchairs as he spoke with Marco in the loveseat across from him about something in a hushed tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Pops?" You asked noticing he wasn't in the room. Which cut their conversation. You made a note of the odd behavior before pushing it away for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"He stepped outside for a call. He'll be back in a bit." Thatch smiled as he stood up with Marco. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" You hummed. "Why did you stand up?" They shared a look before shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>"We aren't really sure what the boundaries are with you." Marco stated scratching his head.</p><p> </p><p>"All boys until you came." Thatch smiled as he sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>You sat down on the loveseat patting the seat beside you indicating Marco should sit again.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess just play it by ear? I don't want to walk on eggshells with you guys or vice versa." You smiled. "Besides I can just tell you if something is a 'no go'."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a good plan." Marco remarked ruffling you hair making you laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought American girls didn't like people messing with their hair?" Thatch teased.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a Valley Girl. And I am a woman not even a girl." You teased back instigating your new brothers into laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"I like that sound." Pops said from behind you. You couldn't help but wonder how someone so big could be so ninja.</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me you guys are going to stick around? This place is so big it makes me nervous." You begged the giant.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry lass-" </p><p> </p><p>"Please? This place is big and scary and I doubt I'll be able to separate them tonight." You cut him off while pointing at the cuddle bugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well then, but there are a few things my and the boys need to take care of. I will see if Shanks and Mihawk can stay until we return alright?" He caved. What a puppy dog pout won't get a girl is still unknown.</p><p> </p><p>You jumped up and hugged him as the freshly cleaned guys came in, two still a little soggy.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's happening?" Sabo asked as he finger combed his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you on the way." Pops grinned plopping you back onto the loveseat. He turned to eye Shanks and Mihawk. "Will you two stay till we get back?" </p><p> </p><p>Mihawk nodded as he leaned against the wall. Shanks nodded and yawned as he glanced around the room. Thatch and Marco began herding the younger three to the door. Ace just had to run back in for a hug though.</p><p> </p><p>You had to admit. It felt really good to be loved and wanted like this. </p><p> </p><p>After waving them off from the door you went back to the living room where Shanks now had his phone out and snapping embarrassing pictures of his own. Emily will definitely want copies though. Mihawk wasn't their though. Deciding to go search for him was easy enough. Actually finding the handsome devil was another matter.</p><p> </p><p>When you did find him, he was in the kitchen reading the label of an old dusty bottle. The lights were off so you could only see his vague silhouette in the silver moonlight from the window. It accented his sharp features beautifully.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you plan to stare all night?" He hummed flicking his amber gaze to you. You quickly checked to make sure you weren't drooling as you entered.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, you were just… really gorgeous." You blushed leaning against the counter next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Honesty is a good trait to have." He smiled setting the bottle down and retrieving two wine glasses. "However, I believe you are the true beauty." </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. You really have a way with your words." Your blush increased as a smile spread on your face. Hopping up to sit on the counter as he poured wine into both glasses before offering you one.</p><p> </p><p>"Words alone could not describe you cariña*." He teased sipping from his own glass.</p><p> </p><p>"You are smooth jefe*." You teased back smelling the wine before tasting it yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"Words mean nothing without substance." He inched a little closer to you.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a philosophy or an opinion?" You asked setting your glass down.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe a bit of both." His thumb gently stroked the rim of his glass as he stood in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>"You know you don't seem to be as hyper and crazy as Shanks. How'd you two become friends." You asked feeling a surge of nervous bravery.</p><p> </p><p>"Care to find out?" He set his own glass down and caged you between his arms, gently leaning forward before pausing. His lips softly brushing against yours as he spoke. "You shouldn't tempt a monster like me hermosa*."</p><p> </p><p>"I believe you are the tempting one." You whispered back before leaning in. All day you and he had been tossing glances or lightly flirting. This moment felt stolen almost. His lips moving against yours in rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>The moment was shattered when you heard your front door smash open along with ear piercing howls. In the blink of an eye Mihawk had you tucked away behind a hidden pantry door before you could think or argue.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay here and don't make a sound." He ordered as he locked you in as you begrudgingly nodded. You waited listening to the sounds of things being broken or smashed. The sounds of fighting would get closer only to move away again. Your mind raced between Emily and your new friends to the intruders. Hopefully Emily was okay. She had to be right? Both Ben and Shanks was with her and maybe. But Ben was asleep last you saw. </p><p> </p><p>You wanted to rush out and find out what was happening. Somehow, everything was a lot scarier not knowing. Squatting down and placing your head between your legs you decided to try and take deep slow breaths as quietly as you could. Hyperventilating in this situation was not an ideal. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment you realized the sounds had stopped. Standing back up you wondered if you should peak out to check as you listened for any sort of sound. All you heard was the pounding of your heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*</b>
  <b>Cariña</b>
  <b> is typically used in the spanish language like how we use "dear" or "darling" in English</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Jefe translates to boss but is common in talking with family or friends</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Hermosa means beautiful, other words used when talking to or about a person are Bonita or Bella</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I hope everyone is keeping calm and listening to advice from the CDC and their doctors, as well as their local Health Departments. Everyone please stay safe and well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And as always I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I should be updating again soon. This was a problem child chapter for me so hopefully the next one is more well behaved.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You wanted to rush out and find out what was happening. Somehow, everything was a lot scarier not knowing. Squatting down and placing your head between your legs you decided to try and take deep slow breaths as quietly as you could. Hyperventilating in this situation was not an ideal.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment you realized the sounds had stopped. Standing back up you wondered if you should peak out to check as you listened for any sort of sound. All you heard was the pounding of your heart.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>As you reached for the door you heard a low growl, causing you to freeze in place. Your breathing getting caught in your throat as the anxiety and tension grew.</p><p> </p><p>"I can smell you sweetheart." An almost inhuman voice growled out, however it was unmistakable. "I told you you were mine remember? Who gave you permission to leave Whitehall?"</p><p> </p><p><em>'I am not yours </em><em>dickweed</em><em> and I don't need your permission for anything.'</em> You thought angrily to yourself. <em>'How the hell did James even know where I was?'</em></p><p> </p><p>Apparently someone upstairs has a sick sense of humor, because it was at this moment that your phone started blasting Boom by P.O.D from your back pocket.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing you know the pantry door has been ripped from its hinges and a gnarly half-wolf-half-human version of James loomed before you. His once murky brown eyes were wild and almost red. Blood matted his fur and hair. He reached out and jerked you from your hiding space by your wrist painfully. As he inhaled your scent, waves of disgust washed over you as you struggled and protested.</p><p> </p><p>"Now my new friends should have finished up with the nuisances who were hanging around. It's such a pity to let Em go though, she would have been fun to..." He trailed off smelling something he didn't like on you.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do to my friends!?" You shouted trying to pry your arm from his grip.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Who touched you?</em>" He snarled angrily. Fear began to edge away at your anger as he bared his teeth to you. "<em>Who is he?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Tears began to prick your eyes as you tried to shrink away from your angry ex.</p><p> </p><p>"(Y/n) never belonged to you and she never will." A soft and welcome voice came from the kitchen door. James whipped around so fast you got whiplash and your wrist almost broke.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Who are you? Are you the one tricking my bitch?</em>" James snarled at a very peeved looking Mihawk, and he only looked more pissed with every word.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go. It hurts." You whimpered still trying to pull your wrist free.</p><p> </p><p>"You should release her <em>tu</em> <em>perro</em> <em>sarnoso</em><em>*"</em> Mihawk bit out as his eyes worried over your teary face. "If you want to live that is."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Are you going to kill me?" He howled with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"I would never do such a thing in front of a lady, and besides her brothers wouldn't like it if they couldn't <em>teach</em> you a lesson." He hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"She's my-" James was cut off as your foot connected cleanly with his family jewels, loosening his grip enough for you to get free and dash behind Mihawk.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You little bitch. Your </em><em>gonna</em><em> pay for that. When I get through with you you won't be able to walk ever again.</em>" James shifted further into a wolf form. The sound of his bones cracking sickened you as you gripped the back of Mihawk's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is that mongrel!" Pops booming voice came thundering down the hall along with his heavy steps. Relief began to wash over you almost forgetting about your horrid ex-boyfriend. Pops rounded the corner with Ace and Thatch. You immediately ran to Ace hugging him in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Take your sister to the truck." Pops instructed an already flaming Ace, it felt like he wanted to stay and beat the shit out of James. Something you actually wanted to see however he lifted you up and quickly left as the other three men turned towards the deranged wolf man. Any love you once felt for the guy was now gone. You started to cry against your Brothers shoulder as he stepped outside.</p><p> </p><p>"She okay?" You heard Ben ask as a vehicle door was opened.</p><p> </p><p>"Shaken but okay." Ace sighed, sitting you in the backseat next to an unconscious Emily.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh God! Emily!" You freaked out reaching for her, only to get swatted as she turned in her sleep. She was leaning against a very distraught Luffy. You sighed in relief that she was okay.</p><p> </p><p>"Can someone take my place?" He whined. "I wanna go fight the rogues."</p><p> </p><p>"No Luffy." Sabo spoke curtly from the front seat as he clicked away on a laptop.</p><p> </p><p>"What is going on? Where are Marco and Shanks?" You asked on shaky breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"Shanks is hunting down the other four rogues that ran off." Ben answered, taking a drag from his cigarette lazily.</p><p> </p><p>"Alone?" You asked, running your hands through Ace's hair. He had begun to hold you as if you might disappear. Just like a small child.</p><p> </p><p>"No he's with a couple of our friends, Yassop and Lucky Roux."</p><p> </p><p>"And Marco?"</p><p> </p><p>"Inside gathering your things."</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?" You frowned at the absurdity of all this. Why was this happening? Why now?</p><p> </p><p>"Home." Ace answered, tightening his grip as Marco came out with Emily's Luggage.</p><p> </p><p>"Yours is already in the trunk." Marco smiled as he took the bags to the back of the SUV.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that stupid Vampire thinking leaving you alone like that?" Ace growled.</p><p> </p><p>"He's the reason I'm okay." You stated as you bonked the top of Ace's head.</p><p> </p><p>"But you wouldn't have been in danger if he had stayed with you." Ace argued, rubbing his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I would have been fine if..." The sudden realization hit you. James had only found you because your phone had gone off. You quickly pulled your phone out to see who had even called.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Ace asked, trying to peek at your phone.</p><p> </p><p>"James only found where I was because my phone went off." Curtly answering as you unlocked your phone and hit the contacts app. There in bright red letters was an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>"(Y/n) do you recognize this number?" Marco asked as he glanced at your phone.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment you shook your head no. It wasn't a number you had ever seen before. The grim faces of your Brothers told you the phone call wasn't a coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>"We should tell Pops." Ace took your phone from your hand as it began to go off again causing Ace to jump from the loud music and drop the device. Luckily Marco caught it.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see what this Pink Turd wants." Marco swiped the green phone icon and hit the speaker. A creepy laugh slithered from your phone making your stomach turn.</p><p> </p><p>"I assume you escaped your mate little princess." A slimy and overly happy voice dripped out.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave her alone." Marco growled. "She isn't mating anyone, especially not that mongrel you made Doflamingo."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Is that Marco Newgate I hear? Why ever would you concern yourself with a little American hussie?" Doflamingo hummed venomously.</p><p> </p><p>"My sister is my concern." Marco shot back as you tried to keep Ace quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Since when did you have a sister?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I answer you? Now what do you want? And the next time you insult my sister I will make your life hell." Marco shot back.</p><p> </p><p>The slimy voice was quiet for a moment before answering. "Apparently nothing. At least for now." The line went dead as you hugged yourself into Ace. This was all too much to handle. Pops stepped out of the house holding a now fully human looking and unconscious James by the collar.</p><p> </p><p>"Take care of this would ya Ben?" Pops sighed, tossing the unconscious male on the ground as Thatch walked over to your rental and grabbed something from under the driver seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Got it." He grunted smashing something small under his boot. You looked over to Mihawk who kept a stoic expression.</p><p> </p><p>"We have another problem Pops. Doflamingo called (y/n). It's how James found her." Marco sighed rubbing his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"The girls go nowhere alone from now on." Pops grunted climbing into the driver's seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Now let's go home. Dracule you should come too."</p><p> </p><p>"I shouldn't impose sir." Mihawk tried declining. "I-"</p><p> </p><p>"You got injured protecting my girls. I won't take no for an answer. Your head whipped around to take another look at Mihawk. He didn't appear injured. Until you saw the dark spot on his dress shirt. Right near the hip. You filled with concern as you looked at your brothers, and even Ben for injuries.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Tu</b>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <b>Perro</b>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <b>Sarnoso</b>
  </em>
  <b> means you mangy mutt.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Luffy ended up having to hold Emily on his lap so everyone could fit into the car. You were worrying over Mihawk's hip wound and Thatch had a busted lip and bruised eye. Since Thatch kept swatting you away you were left to apply pressure over Mihawk's bleeding and stare a hole into your older brother's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously I'm fine! I've gotten worse from our prank wars." Thatch sheepishly assured.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe so, but I just got you guys. You can't blame me for worrying about you, can you?" You whined applying a little too much pressure and making the stoic vampire wince. "Oh God, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's quite alright." He smiled gently, and was that a blush?</p><p> </p><p>"How much farther? I wanna move!" Luffy whined.</p><p> </p><p>"It would be a good idea to have Marco check (y/n)'s wrist as well. That thing had her wrist so hard she was in tears." Dracule commented.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have killed the bastard." Thatch grumbled as Pops sped up.</p><p> </p><p>"Lemme see." Marco reached for the wrist you'd had tucked to your side tentatively. </p><p> </p><p>"No! You guys need to be looked over first!" You objected as Mihawk gently guided your swollen wrist towards the Pheonix. </p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense yoi! Look how bad this looks!" Marco deadpanned poking your wrist and making you tear up from the pain. "It doesn't appear to be broken, however you should still have it in a splint for awhile." </p><p> </p><p>"Dammit shut up! Lemme sleep!" Emily grumbled curling further into Luffy. Emily's ability to sleep through all this was getting impressive.</p><p> </p><p>"We're home." Sabo announced from the front seat still tapping on his laptop. </p><p> </p><p>"Finally! Someone take her! She's choking me!" Luffy gasped out dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Thatch took Emily inside, presumably to a guest bedroom somewhere, as Ace and Luffy hauled the baggage in. Marco ushered you and Mihawk towards the house as Pops and Sabo left again.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are they going?" You asked, a little panicked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay they'll be home soon." Marco assured as they entered the kitchen. Thatch already had a thick raw steak over his black eye as he slumped against the counter. Mihawk was pulling his shirt off as Marco grabbed a first aid kit from beneath the sink and a bottle of vodka from the cabinet. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think nows the time for a drink." You whined as Marco passed Mihawk the bottle. </p><p> </p><p>"Correction a little booze is good when getting sewn up yoi." Marco stated teasingly holding a hook needle and some thread up for you to see.</p><p> </p><p>You grimaced at the thought and held your own hand out for the bottle as Mihawk finished a swig. Thatch took the bottle next and passed it back to Mihawk who was currently being used as a pin cushion.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold still." Marco grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like being touched." Mihawk deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>"This will be over faster if you stopped moving away." Marco deadpanned back. Thatch snickered as he started inspecting your wrist before splinting it gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Get a room." Thatch teased. </p><p> </p><p>"Not Funny." Marco and Mihawk whined as you snickered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!? Why is Marco's head in Mihawk's lap?!" Ace shouted as he walked into the room making you and Thatch laugh hysterically, and despite themselves, Marco and Mihawk shared some of their own laughter. Ace appeared thoroughly confused as to why everyone was laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm giving our vampire friend stitches yoi." Marco snickered keeping his hands steady as he continued his needlework.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you all laughing at me?" Ace grumbled tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>"Because your question just erased all the goddamned tension. And I have an appointment with some satin sheets." Thatch huffed returning the meat to the fridge and dragging himself off to bed.</p><p> </p><p>You played with your splint a bit watching Marco wrap the fresh stitches in an ACE Bandage. Ace took your injured wrist gently and stared at it with an unreadable expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Ace you okay?" You asked nervously. Ace looked up and gave you a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yea, I will be." He ruffled your hair. "Just thinking."</p><p> </p><p>"Finished!" Marco jumped up triumphantly as Mihawk started putting his short back on stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Mihawk said curtly as Ace promptly downed the rest of the vodka bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"Ace gimme that." Marco groaned grabbing for the mostly empty bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"Mpf!" Ace swatted Marco away running away still gulping down the dry liquid. Marco gave chase leaving you and the vampire alone again.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." You cleared your throat and nervously averting your eyes. "Seems I brought you trouble."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorry! Thought I had posted this awhile ago! Hope you enjoy and I am very sorry for the wait. Lots of chaos right now! I live in the Psycho State of Florida in America so </b>
  <em>
    <b>c'est la vie.</b>
  </em>
  <b> I will try and post a new chapter soon, but I am also currently transitioning into a BAS program. Wish me luck!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stay Home. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stay Safe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wear a Mask.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PLEASE!!!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finished!" Marco jumped up triumphantly as Mihawk started putting his shirt back on stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Mihawk said curtly as Ace promptly downed the rest of the vodka bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"Ace gimme that." Marco groaned grabbing for the mostly empty bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"Mpf!" Ace swatted Marco away running away still gulping down the dry liquid. Marco gave chase leaving you and the vampire alone again.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." You cleared your throat and nervously averting your eyes. "Seems I brought you trouble."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault so don't apologize, cariña." Mihawk sighed. "You are not responsible for that beast and he does not dictate who you are."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so sweet to me? From what I've been told you're not very sociable." You nervously asked. He seemed to ponder this a moment unsure himself why he was attracted to you.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling mischievously, "Maybe I am interested in getting to know you? It's not everyday you meet someone from the-" </p><p> </p><p>"Enough, that's not for you to share." Marco interrupted as he re-entered the room. "She doesn't need to know."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" You asked glancing towards the tall blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"Being left in the dark can put her in more danger. I understand that you all wish to protect her, however leaving her in the dark isn't the answer." Mihawk argued back pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you two even talking about?" You demanded. "I don't like secrets, especially secrets that have to do with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Look, we all need some sleep. A lot happened just a few hours ago. We can talk about this more tomorrow, okay?" Marco pleaded tiredly. Mihawk grunted as he stood to leave and you nodded reluctantly in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>After Mihawk left, Marco showed you to the guest bedroom where your things had been stored. Now alone in your thoughts as you lay in bed you remember the kiss you shared with Mihawk. </p><p> </p><p><em>'I really need to talk to him about that.'</em> Touching your lips and remembering the feeling. It was the first time a kiss felt like that. It made you flush with excitement and embarrassment just thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>With your thoughts swirling like this you fell asleep. More drained than you realized.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: I know this is short and I apologize! I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging so I just put up what I had for Chapter 11.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I just finished my AS in Graphic Design and also started my BAS in Business Management. 2020 was a hectic year so please be patient with me. I hope to update more soon. Please enjoy this small update! And I hope you enjoy it!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>